Scorpina
Scorpina was one of Rita Repulsa's most ruthless and dangerous minions, besides Goldar, whom she frequently fought alongside. Scorpina returned in Power Rangers HyperForce as one of The Alliance's main generals. Biography Goldar and Scorpina have shown affection toward each other, and Goldar is shown to be protective of her. Her human form has been shown to be very cheerful and innocent looking, but it hides her sadistic personality, and a scorpion monster form when Rita makes her gigantic. Very little is known about Scorpina's background. Her first appearance was in the Green with Evil story arc. She is an old friend of Rita Repulsa and according to Baboo, did horrible things. Much like Goldar, she would often square off against Jason, the Red Ranger when sent to battle the Rangers, and often overwhelmed them with ease. She fights with a crescent-shaped sword that can be thrown like a boomerang. When she grows to giant-size, she becomes a scorpion monster that enjoys wrapping her long electrocuting stinger-like ponytail around the Power Rangers' Megazord's head and has a scorpion claw in place of her left hand. Scorpina was presented as an old friend of Rita's in her first appearance; already reeling from the assault of Rita's Green Ranger, the arrival of Scorpina nearly spelled disaster for the Power Rangers. Scorpina had a pet silkworm, which was once used to fight the Power Rangers. She remained a powerful and dangerous opponent for the second half of MMPR's first season. Scorpina was present when Lord Zedd returned to the moon, but was absent when he banished Rita and for most of Zedd's early endeavors against the Power Rangers. She briefly returned to assist one of Lord Zedd's attempts to neutralize Adam Park, posing as a human girl named Sabrina. Though she succeeded in capturing both Adam and Aisha, the rest of the Rangers quickly discovered her return and thwarted her and Goldar's plans. Although she insisted she'd be back, Scorpina was never seen again. Scorpina was unaccounted for when Zordon's Energy Wave was unleashed over the galaxy and destroyed most of the villains and purified Rita, Lord Zedd, Divatox and Astronema. It is possible that Scorpina was purified on account of being humanoid, or was unaffected and thus remains at large. Her current status is unknown. Power Rangers Hyper Force Scorpina's disappearance is explained in the web RPG series, she became disgruntled taking orders from Lord Zedd and Rita Repulsa and wanted a chance to destroy the Power Rangers herself. One day, she was approached by The Leader of The Alliance, who offered her a chance for power and would dispose of the Rangers personally for her. Due to her pride as a warrior, Scorpina turned him down and then went into hiding. Therefore, she was unaffected by the Z-Wave and is still at large. Power Rangers Soul of the Dragon In Power Rangers Soul of the Dragon, it was revealed that Scorpina was banished to Lokar's dimension (dubbed the Talos Dimension) as punishment for betraying Rita Repulsa. During the events of Soul of the Dragon, Lokar killed her as punishment for failing to give him a sacrifice in the form of JJ, son of the original Green Ranger Tommy Oliver. Behind the scenes During production, Scorpina was originally going to be called "Scorpira". She is portrayed by Sabrina Lu, who was unable to stay with the show, resulting in the character disappearing from the series during the second season when a new actress could not be found on time. Although Scorpina technically did not appear on any Mighty Morphin Power Rangers episodes after Goldar's Vice-Versa, she was mentioned in the closing credits in subsequent (and prior) episodes, with Wendee Day playing her. Hexagon Scorpina was among the unresolved villains from previous seasons that Amit Bhaumik hoped to provide some resolution to in Hexagon, the original plan for the season after Wild Force. As the "monsters-of-the-day" would come from various villain factions, Amit suggested that a more organic monster would be a minion of Scorpina, who would have become a much more fleshed out character than before. Notes * Scorpina is the first villain to change to a different form when growing giant. * In the script for the cancelled episode, Honey, I Shrunk the Rangers, Goldar and Scorpina had a date planned, but Zedd and Rita forced the two to go on a mission, much to Goldar's dismay and Scorpina's annoyance. * Scorpina returns in a Ford Overdubs commercial called "Bow to My Engine", with Wendee Lee returning as Scorpina's voice. * The stinger-like ponytail and boots for Scorpina's giant monster form were later combined with a horned helmet-engraved head, the left hand and some of the arm fur of unused Ninja Sentai Kakuranger monster Bakeneko, and a generic body to form Plague Patrol #1. * Scorpina is the second villain to be re-dubbed in the Zyuranger footage. Appearances * Mighty Morphin Power Rangers (Season 1) **Episode 19: Green with Evil Part III: The Rescue **Episode 20: Green with Evil Part IV: Eclipsing Megazord **Episode 21: Green with Evil Part V: Breaking The Spell **Episode 26: Gung Ho! **Episode 27: Wheel of Misfortune **Episode 30: The Rockstar **Episode 32: A Star is Born **Episode 36: Birds of a Feather **Episode 37: Clean-Up Club **Episode 38: A Bad Reflection on You **Episode 39: Doomsday Part I **Episode 40: Doomsday Part II **Episode 41: Rita's Seed of Evil **Episode 45: Crystal of Nightmares **Episode 50: Return of an Old Friend Part II * Mighty Morphin Power Rangers (Season 2) **Episode 1: The Mutiny, Part I **Episode 29: Goldar's Vice-Versa }} See Also References fr: Scorpina Category:Female PR Villains Category:Mighty Morphin Category:PR Generals Category:Evil Space Aliens Category:PR Monsters with a Human Form